When teens are teleported into the world of the Avengers
by CrazyFangirl808
Summary: Best friends Ally and Hailie are teleported into the world of the Avengers after a car crash. Will they be able to help the Avengers? Will the Avengers be able to handle the weirdness and craziness that are known as Ally and Hailie? Will Ally and Hailie be able to die Fury's coat pink? Find out here! Chaos, craziness and fangirlness ensures. Horrible summary, story is better.
1. School, Chevys and bubblegum

**ERRR MAH GERD! This is my first fanfic. I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors because I failed at English and every other subject. Reviews will be appreciated. WARNING: I'm kinda high on chocolate. Basically horror movies and cute guys and chocolate don't mix well if your me… anyways on with the story.**

Ally's POV

I sat eagerly in my chair staring at the clock hanging above the teacher. Everyone in my class was ready to run outside the door. The clocks hand was moving to slow for my taste. Only 30 seconds I reminded myself. I looked over to my friend, Hailie who was peacefully sleeping in class again. The teacher was lecturing us about something that I don't remember. I stared at the clock before jumping out of my seat and screaming "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" The teacher opened her mouth to say something but then the bell rang. "Oh, LATER BITCHES!" I yelled before grabbing my books and Hailie's arm and began running to our lockers which were conveniently placed next to each other. "What's going on?" Hailie asked struggling to hold her book with one hand. "IT'S THE END OF THE FREAKING YEAR!" I yelled in response "and that was a good reason to almost pull my arm out of its socket?" Hailie asked "Yes, yes it was." I replied. Hailie rolled her eyes before chucking majority of her things in the nearby bin. She grabbed her bag and put her phone and endless collection of gum in. she pulled her sun glasses out and put them on before slamming the door closed. I put everything in my locker except my bag in the bin before slamming the door shut as well. We linked arms and began walking out of the school.

Hailie offered me strawberry flavoured gum which I gladly took. Unfortunately someone saw the exchange and yelled out "HAILIE'S GOT GUM!" we resulted in about 50 teenagers staring at us before they began to chase us. "RUN FOR IT!" I shouted to Hailie who already took off without me. "WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted before I began chasing her. She reached her car which was a red Chevy which she called her baby. She jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. I quickly hoped into the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. As soon as i put my seat belt on she drove away screaming "SUCK IT, BITCHES!" and we drove to her house so we could start our movies marathon. We began blasting one direction and sing/screaming the lyrics with the windows rolled down causing people to stare at us. Her long, blonde hair and my long, brown hair was flying behind us. As we belted out the lyrics and did a mini dance, we didn't notice the truck with extremely, unbelievably bright headlights that were coming at us at an extremely fast speed. "HAILIE!" I screamed once I saw the truck. Hailie slammed her foot on the brakes but it was too late, the truck hit us with such a force that the seatbelts choked us. Hailie's head hit the steering wheel and she was unconscious. I closed my eyes as it was too hard to keep open them open. The last thing I thought was _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_. What a great last thought.

**It's short, I know. Next chapter will be longer. Should I continue? You decide. I'll probably continue anyways. Please review. I won't be able to update often because I've got school and school is hard and I have to do a lot of homework in 4 days because I decided that I should spend majority of my holidays going on Youtube. THANKS!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Creepy phone calls and sassy directers

Chapter 1: Creepy phone calls and sassy directors

**I decided to continue this story and leave my homework for Sunday, which I won't finish so I'll probably get a detention :). Reviews are appreciated. And this time I am not high on chocolate. Instead im scared as fuck cause me and my friends though it was a good idea to watch extremely scary movies that we are too young to watch. On with the story.**

Hailie's POV

When I woke up my body felt like it was run over by 100 trucks. It took me a minute to realize what happened at that I was no longer in the car. I opened my eyes before clamping them shut. The bright light made my eyes feel like Satan poured Satan water on them. I opened my eyes once again but this time slowly so that they could adjust to the light. I heard voices talking and I shut my eyes quickly and listened intently to what they were saying.

"Are they awake yet?" a familiar voice asked.

"Nope." Another familiar voice answered popping the 'p'.

"Have you seen Dr. Banner?" the first familiar voice asked. Wait, WHAT? Dr. Banner, as in Bruce Banner, as in the Hulk? It can't be, maybe im high on gum, yeah that sound legit.

"He's probably in the labs, Spangles." The second familiar voice said. Isn't that what Tony Stark calls Captain America? Hmm this is very suspicious. I mentally stroked an imaginary beard.

"How long are these girls going to stay on the helicarrier for?" the second familiar voice said. _Helicarrier?_ I thought before it clicked. Am I going insane or something. The familiar voices can't belong to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. I can't be on the freaking helicarrier. I CANT BE IN THE AVENGERS! WHAT KINDA FREAKIN DRUGS DID THEY PUT ME ON? I carefully opened my eyes and looked over to where the voices were coming from. Steve's back was facing me and Tony was doing something on his phone thingy. _Time to escape_ I thought. I formed a plan in my mind and began to execute it. I quietly slipped out of the bed and slowly made my way to the door. I moved my hand towards the handle and slowly opened the door. Just as I was about to escape, Tony asked

"Where'd she go?" They looked around before their eyes landed on me, on the floor, in a crouch position, ready to escape.

"Uh, hi?" I said nervously before getting up and sprinting out of the room.

Tony's POV

-Before Hailie woke up-

I was in the hospital wing, playing angry birds on my phone waiting for these two girls to wake up. I don't know why I was watching them. Spangles found them so he should watch over them, not me. Apparently when he jumped out of the jet to stop Thor and I from fighting he saw these 2 girls lying down unconscious with cuts and scrapes covering them. I know we couldn't have left them there but why did I have to watch over them. One girl had long wavy blonde hair with about 5cm of the ends purple. She was pale as appeared to be about 5"7. She was no older than 17. As for the other girl she had long straight brown hair and had a light tan. She was about 5"6 and was no older than 17 as well. The weird thing was I searched every data base but these girls did not exist anywhere. Spangles walked in and began asking me questions about the teens...

Hailie's POV

-Present time-

I ran as fast as I could, pushing people over and elbowing them with my extremely sharp elbows. I took a sharp turn left and saw about 10 S.H.E.I.L.D agents chasing me along with Captain America and Tony Stark. I began sprinting faster until I reached a dead end. I looked around for an escape and found one. THE AIR VENTS. Before I could make my grand escape, what felt like thousands of tasters shot me and I fell on the floor before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing again. I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't be sitting up." A voice which belonged to Tony Stark said.

"And you should shut up, but we can't always have what we want, can we?" I retorted before falling back onto the bed.

"I see the sleeping beauty has awakened." A voice said. I opened my eyes, sat up and stared into the eyes, er, eye of Director Fury.

"You should fire some of your employees, tasering 17 year olds is like illegal or something like that." I told him

"Well maybe you shouldn't run around pushing and elbowing people." He retorted in a 'bitch I'm fabulous' voice

"Maybe you shouldn't act so ghetto and sassy like a 15 year old girly girl would." I replied with a smirk on my face. This comment caused Stark to chuckle, Steve to stifle a giggle and Fury to glare at me. Wait when did Steve get here? Oh well, I gave my famous innocent angelic smile in return to Fury's glaring. Fury opened his mouth to say something but a phone rang instead which sounded like my ringtone. The wop song chorus was playing in the room while everyone one looked around searching for the source of the sound. I looked around and whistling innocently. Eventually all eyes landed on me

"It's my phone, and I don't know where it is." I said sheepishly avoiding their stares.

"Your bag is over there." Steve pointed to the corner of the room. I stood up before I quickly sat back down.

"My legs feel like they've been raped." I moaned. Stark burst out laughing, Fury had his emotionless mask on and Steve blushed. Hmm I wonder I he did rape my legs. Probably not, he's too innocent. I stood up and went to lie down on the floor, and began army crawling towards my bag. I could feel peoples amused stares on me, but I shrugged them off. Finally reached my bag and pulled out my phone. I had a missed call and a text message. The call was from an unknown number so I ignored it. I opened the text message and it read _'Pick up the phone.' _I was confused by what it meant. What phone? Who is this guy? As I asked these questions in my mind a phone rang somewhere in my room. A hologram kinda thing appeared with the number of the caller and an accept and decline button. Before anyone could move I pressed the accept button. A croaky, metallic, creepy voice said

"I'm coming for you, Hailie Knightly." Then the call ended abruptly. I froze in shock. Some guy knows my name and is probably going to come and kill me. *cough* RAPIST *cough*

"I'm guessing you don't know that guy?" Tony asked.

"No." I answered my voice weak a quiet.

"Well you're screwed kid." Director Fury said before walking off. What a bitch.

**The phone call things are part of the sequel. This chapter was longer and hopefully the other chapters will be longer too. I won't be able to update often because school is starting this Monday. Ill try to update every week. Reviews are appreciated**

**REVIEW**


	3. When Tony causes 2 girls to faint

**HII! OMG I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. School's been a bitch. I'll try to update often with longer chapters but there's no promises. ON WITH STORY!**

Ally's POV

I woke up with a jolt. Wow I had the craziest dream me and Hailie were attacked by teens who wanted gum then we had a car crash on the way to her house. Stupid brain with stupid dreams. I sat up only to see Hailie's face right in front of mine.

"BOO!" she yelled

"AHHH!" I screamed and fell of the bang and face-planted the floor.

"Smooth Ally, real smooth." Hailie teased. I glared at her and gave her the bird which resulted her rolling her eyes at me. She pulled me up and grinned at me.

"I had the weirdest dream. We were attacked by teens who wanted gum then we had a car crash on the way to your house." I told her while smiling.

"Uhh, Ally that wasn't a dream." She told me with a happy expression. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL. We were in a car crash and she smiles. I opened then closed my mouth then did the same thing again but some dude entered the room.

"It appears the brunette-y woke up." I turned to the source of the voice and say the one and only Robert Downy Jr. my eyes widened and I passed out from his total awesomeness.

* * *

Hailie's POV

I saw Ally fainted and face planted the ground once again. I poked her sides with my foot and asked."

"Ally, wake up, seriously, I'm not gonna carry your fat ass. Ally?" I looked at her for a moment before bursting.

"You bitch, you caused her to faint."I yelled at Tony.

"And I can make you faint as well." He told me flashing a flirty Robert Downy Jr smile which caused me too faint and fall on top of Ally. I should thank her for cushioning my fall later.

* * *

Tony's POV

"Shit I actually made both of them faint." I looked around to make sure no one saw and I made my escape to the lab.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I entered the medical wing of the helicarrier and made my way to the girl's room and saw the 2 girls passed out on the floor. The blonde had a fan girl smile while the brunette had a shocked expression on. 2 words. Tony Stark.

"STARK!" I yelled on the top of my lungs before I stormed off to find him. I saw 2 nurses rush off to the room after I stormed out.

* * *

Tony's POV

I was eating blueberries when the Russian entered the room fuming.

"What did you do to the girls?' She growled/asked

"Um nothing?" I replied in a questioning voice. She glared at me before she began chasing me.

"Help me Bruce!" I yelled

"I'd rather stay out of this." He told my before going back to his work.

"AHHHH! COULSON!" I yelled running out of the lab.

**And that's a wrap.**** I know that it was my short late chapter. Anyways please review.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Stars'n'stripes and a dumb brunette

**OH MY GOD! I'm so so so sorry that I updated late, I had a massive project that's worth 70% of my marks for science. There's about 8 weeks of school left and I should update about 3-4 more times. After the 8 weeks I will update more often. This chapter isn't that long but it's better than nothing. I apologise any grammatical and spelling errors. On with the story.**

When I woke up I found out that I was still in the hospital room. I sat up and then slowly stood up. I examined the room and saw that Hailie was still sleeping on a bed across from mine and that someone had put out clothes for us. The memories from yesterday came pouring back. I began fangirling, 'I just met Robert Downey fucking Jr!' I thought. I jumped around, squealing before something tugged on my foot and I faceplanted. I groaned and looked over to my foot which was cuffed to the bed.

"Hailie... Hailie...HAILIE!" I yelled. God that girl is deaf when she sleeps.

"Fuck off." She mumbled before she rolled off the bed.

"AH SHIT!" She yelled as her back made contact with the floor. She tried to get up and walk towards me but instead she faceplanted just like how I did. She looked at her foot, stared at it confused for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh... Was this why you were calling me?" She asked with her head cocked to the side

"Yup." I answered as I tried to take the cuff off.

"Oh, well this could only mean one thing," she took a deep breath and yelled

"RAPE!"... She couldn't think of something better to say, could she?

* * *

Steve's POV

"RAPE!" I heard someone yell. I ran to the source of the voice and entered the hospital wing, into a room which has two girls lying on the floor with cuffs, uh cuffing them to the bed.

"Something tells me you weren't being raped." I said in an unamused voice.

"Nope." The blonde replied, popping the p.

"Now get us outta these." She said tugging on the cuffs. Hmm Fury said not to let the girls out until the give us information about themselves.

"How's this, you answer some questions and then I'll you out." The girls looked at each other before the blonde army crawled her way to the brunette. They began whispering about something.

* * *

Hailie's POV

"Yo, Ally, you do realize that we are in the world of avengers and that the dude that is in the room is Captain America and that the other guy was Tony Stark?" I asked her. She stared at me, blinked, and stared again before she punched me.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" I questioned rubbing my arm.

"For not telling me before." She said not facing me.

"When was I supposed to tell you, while you fainted?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah duh." She answered sticking her head to the side. I rolled my eyes and said

"Yeah we'll answer your questions, stars'n'stripes." I said in a bored tone. I think I may have pissed stars'n'stripes off. Oops

* * *

Ally's POV

Cap didn't look so happy when Hails (Hailie) called him 'stars'n'stripes' but she didn't care, I think.

"What're your names, ma'am." He asked like a gentleman. A gentlemen's clap for you *Mental posh golf clapping*

"Well I'm Natalie or Ally and she's Hailie." I said in an over excited voice.

"What're your last names?" He asked again.

"Smith and Knightly!" I replied proudly. What? We have really awesome last names.

"How old are you and why are you here, ma'am?" He asked once more. "

We're both 18 and we don't know why we are here!" I said with a smile. Hailie elbowed me before she began to eat a mars bar. Wait where'd she get a Mars bar from. Noticing my confusion, Hailie pointed to our bags which we in the corner of the room. Oh

* * *

Steve's POV

I wonder why the girls didn't know why they were here. They didn't have amnesia. I said a simple thank you before I went off to talk to Fury. I went to the main deck and saw Fury looking over everyone. "Sir, I have some information on the girls." I told him. He motioned me to continue and I did.

"The brunette is Natalie Smith but prefers to be called Ally and the blond is called Hailie Knightly. They are both 16." I told him in one breath. He looked like he was considering something. He said something to Hill who relayed it to someone else. Probably Coulson or Agent Romanoff.

* * *

Hailie's POV

Me and Ally were playing snap. Or is it Ally and I, oh well. Anyways I was winning cause im awesome like that. I put down the ace of spades, she then put down the ace of hearts. Just before I could slam my hand down on the pile and yell 'Snap' Coulson came and said

"Come with me." I threw my cards in the air and screamed really loud.

"AHHHHH! Shit you scared the life outta me." While I spazzed Ally slammed her hand on the pile and yelled

"SNAP! Take that bitch!" she yelled while doing a happy dance. Coulson look at her like she had another head. He then looked at me like he was questioning Ally. I simply shrugged and stared at ally with my WTF face on, which is like everyone else's WTF the face.

"I said come with me. Im taking you to see Director Fury." Coulson told us. Ally and I shared a look before we shrugged and followed Coulson to the place at that other pace.

**Next update should be within 2 weeks. It should also be longer. My classmates and I went to the Eureka Tower in Melbourne, Australia. We went on the edge which is a metal box that comes out of the building on the 88****th**** floor. Anyways one of my classmates was sooo scared that she wouldn't let go of the handle bars or move, needless to say it was hilarious.**

**Pomski**

**(CrazyFangirl808's nickname which she will use to sign off from now on.)**


End file.
